The Quest Where We Bash Some Moldy-Shorts
by KatCat116
Summary: The Giant War is over. Harry is in his 5th year at Hogwarts. It's time for the 7 and Nico to come over to Great Britain and protect this Harry kid from Voldemort. With the nosy Golden Trio, we all know what will happen. Please favorite and comment compliments, suggestions, hate, or events you want to happen. This is my first fanfic (so cheesy). Thanks! (Fan art by Viria)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is KatCat116. This is going to be my first ever fanfic so please, no hate-actually, hate all you want. Just don't go nasty. I hope you enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the works of Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. I REALLY wished I did, but I don't.**

**P.S. Leo's back with Calypso**

* * *

Percy's POV:

"No," I whispered. "No. This CANNOT be happening." At my side was Annabeth. She was frozen in shock from what Chiron told everyone. The people in the room were Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, Leo and Calypso, and Nico. They were all throwing a fit from the drastic news. Piper quietly sobbed on Jason's shoulder, Frank kept turning into different animals, Leo was angrily shooting fire out his nose, and Nico was at a dark corner brooding. I was still confused to what Chiron said. Something about... A new quest. Some wizards needing our help.

"I know this is a surprise, but we must help my colleague." Explained Chiron. "His people are about to participate in a upcoming war, and he needs your help to protect this boy named Harry Potter."

"Why do we need to protect this kid?" Interrupted Leo, "Why is he that special to need the protection of the famous McShizzle?"

"To answer your question, there is a dark wizard searching for Harry Potter. He plans on killing him due to a prophecy about the young boy. It is said that a boy born on July will defeat the Dark Lord..." Chiron then said hesitantly, "Voldemort."

At this, the tension in the room broke. While the guys and I howled in laughter, the girls were giggling. Heck-even Nico is smiling. "Why-" I choked out, "Why is his name Moldy-shorts?" I collapsed on the floor.

With a amused Chiron, he said, "It is _Voldemort_, Percy. Not Moldy-shorts. You are to go to Great Britain and protect the Potter boy. Go and pack, your plane leaves in a few hours."

Nico and I went pale. "Wait, Chiron. Won't Zeus blast us out of the sky like, _pew_?" I said this while imitating guns shooting at me and Nico.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Zeus wouldn't shoot us out of the sky, Seaweed Brain. Why would he kill one of his sons and Athena's favorite daughter?"

Feeling stupid, I said, "Will there be blue pancakes?" I blushed when I realized what I said. "_Stupid! Why in Hades will there be fricken blue pancakes?" _I thought.

Everyone laughed at this. Embarrassed, I took Annabeth's hand and went to my cabin. Entering it, I could faintly smell a ocean breeze.

"Wow Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth sarcastically. "You really enjoy eating blue pancakes, huh? You're so adorable." She then kissed me passionately. We were probably kissing for about 5 minutes, so sadly, I had to break it.

Seeing at all of my piles of clothes, I said sheepishly, "Annabeth,"

"Hm?"

"Can you help me pack please? I, um, have a lot of clothes to look through..."

"..."

"... Annabeth?"

"You owe me big time after this," Annabeth said irritably.

"You're the best!"

"I better be," She muttered.

Sensing a scary Annabeth coming, I left, promising that I would "research" about the school we were going to. Looking behind my shoulder as I left, I saw Annabeth rolling her eyes. Smiling, I could tell that she knew that I wasn't researching. More like, pigging out at the snacks the Conner's brought.

* * *

Everyone was at Thalia's tree. We were all wearing our orange camp or purple SPQR t-shirt with our things. Saying farewell to Chiron, we left Camp Half-Blood-off to a new quest to save a boy named Harry Potter from Voldemort. -**cough- Moldy-Shorts -cough-**

* * *

Hey guys! Hopefully you likes it. Please favorite, review, or any of that stuff. If you want to give me tips, suggestions, or any events that you want, leave a comment. You can hate, but don't make is nasty-nobody likes that.

For all eternity **(so cheesy)**, KatCat116!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the support and advice you have bestowed to me *bows*. I re-read my last chapter and found many mistakes. Sorry if that bothered you, I was VERY tired at that time. This is a little note that I may not post and updates on the weekdays due to testing, but I'll post**

**1-3 chapters over the weekends.**

**Please favorite, comment, and follow for more content. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the works of Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Nico's POV:

"Percy, we're gonna die," I whispered. "I don't care what Annabeth said about Zeus not going to kill us when we're on the plane. We're going to DIE."

Percy and I were really fidgety. We were waiting to board the plane which is a accomplishment itself already. I started to get really nervous when I shadow traveled out of the security area with our weapons. They were REALLY heavy, especially Frank's massive bow.

Agreeing with me, Percy nodded while stuffing his face with his mom's homemade, blue chocolate chip cookies. A feeling of grief settled over me for a bit. I missed Bianca and my mother. Would she make me Italian desserts like Sally?

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I suddenly heard the intercom announce in a emotionless voice **(A/N The intercom people sound normal where I am, I just wanted to add detail)**, "Gate B-2 is ready for passengers. Those who have first class proceed first."

Getting out of her seat, Annabeth said, "Come on people, we're going." She took Percy's hand and squeezed tightly to comfort him. Feeling a bit more confident, he went ahead of the group with Annabeth.

While everyone slowly got up and followed the two _(Geez, they should already get married)_, I got up and trudged behind the group.

I was extremely agitated now. I flexed my hands together and kept tripping every now and them. People who already knew that I was a weird kid just by looking at me had a look that suggested that I looked even weirder than usual.

We were all at the attendant who received tickets. Annabeth gave ours to her. The attendant began calling out our names to make sure we were here.

"Frank?" asked the attendant.

"Here."

"Hazel?"

"Present, Madam." The attendant had a surprised look by Hazel's formality.

"Jason?"

"Here."

"Piper?"

"Over here!" (She was at the back with Jason)

"Leo?"

"The Supa` McShizzle is here!" Leo said in a mockingly, grand voice. The attendant rolled her eyes on this.

"Annabeth?"

"Present."

"Percy?"

"Sup," Percy said nervously with a raised hand.

"Nico?"

I just raised my hand, not bothering to say whatever.

The attendant did her thing and gave allowed them to enter the plane. Every step, I was getting closer to my presumed death. 5 feet away, 4 feet away, 2 feet...

As I entered, the pilot gave me a smile that said, according to my first impression, "Don't ruin the flight." Because of his rudeness, I glared at him with my 2 level death glare **(A/N 10 is that one that makes you want to die)**. He nervously averted his eyes at this. I smirked.

Settling in my seat, I could see Percy trembling and gripping the arm rests. Realizing my hands were shaking, I used the sleeves of my aviator jacket to cover them. As the plane began slowly ascending, I could hear the sound of lightning in the distance. I prayed to Hades that I would NOT go, '_Pew!' _as Percy described it.

* * *

** That's another chapter! Hopefully, you enjoyed it. **

**For all eternity, KatCat116**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's me, KatCat116. We already have 5 comments and about 220 views! Thank you for all the support. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

"I, Leo, Super Commander of the fabulous Argo II, present to you... London!"

Everyone was getting out of the plane, but funnily, Percy, Nico, and Hazel came out first. Percy kissed the ground and whispered in a shaky voice, "Gods' almighty. Thank you for not shooting me out of the sky..." Nico was leaning against a pillar, and Hazel relaxed on a chair with Frank comforting her.

Seeing Percy, everyone laughed. I stepped in front of him and grinned. "That my friends, is how you worship the hottest guy in the universe! Bow before your ruler!"

My peeps were laughing a bit hysterically now. Piper and Frank we're getting teary from the humor and Annabeth was leaning on Percy, trying not to fall on the ground laughing.

As the mirth ceased, I asked, "Um, what now?"

"Some wizards are supposed to pick us up," replied Piper. "Chiron described them to have flaming red hair and the surname, W-Weasley. Seriously, what's with all these weird named?" A few giggled at the last name.

"Next thing we know Piper," I said in a serious voice, "A family called _The Hot Leo Team_ will show up. I'm VERY sure there's one cause I'm that awesome." I cracked up at the end cause people were laughing all over again.

* * *

**Harry'S POV:**

I'm super pissed. One, Ron and Hermoine get to stay at Grimmald Place while I had to stay at the Dursley's and defend myself and Dudley from dementors. Two, I had to go to a hearing at the Ministry of Magic just because I used magic to DEFEND myself. What. The. HELL.

Right now, I'm just playing with my onion soup, too moody to eat anything.

Looking at me with worry, said, "Harry dear, you must eat! You must feel upset and confused with everything, but do me a favor and get the nourishment you need."

Reluctantly, I slowly ate my meal. Hermoine and Ron were next to me, moodily eating as well.

Brushing my bangs out of my eyes, I see looking at all of us with anger. "Kids! I can't tolerate your attitude anymore. If it makes you feel better, we're going to have guests tomorrow."

Looking up from moping, Ron asked curiously, "Guests? You never told us anything about some blokes coming."

Replying, said, "Yes, I never said anything because Dumbledore told me not to. They're going to be American exchange students to the school **(A/N Only Molly and Dumbledore know that the 7 and Nico are demigods)**. I want you to be nice to them and help them so that they can get adjusted to Hogwarts.

"I don't remember anything about a exchange program ," asked Hermoine. "I didn't even know that there's even a school for magic in America!"

"Dear, like Hogwarts, the school the American exchange students come from is secretive. Their headmaster asked Dumbledore personally for this program so that some of his students can learn a new way of learning magic."

"I don't understand ," I said, "What do you mean, 'learn a new way of magic'? Are you saying that the magic over in America is different to how we use it?"

"Yes, Harry. I have heard that they learn more defensive techniques-oh, look at the time! It's almost midnight. Dearies, hurry up and finish so that you can go to bed. We're going to pick them up from the airport around eleven o'clock in the morning."

Whiling scrubbing my bowl, I began to wonder how our year would turn out with our new students. I had a feeling that this year would be more chaotic then any other...

* * *

**What's up? Enjoyed the chapter? I'm just going to tell you that I might not update tomorrow cause I'm busy attending a Vietnamese class (I'm Vietnamese but I'm not fluent in the language). Please comment, favorite, follow, and all that amazing stuff.**

**For all eternity, KatCat116**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I just read your comments. They make me feel so appreciated that it brings a smile to my face. I'm even smiling right now! I would like to thank all of you for all the support. And now... chapter 4! Enjoy.**

**(I'm listening to Clare de Lune by Debussy right now. I suggest you listen to it if you like calm, classical music) :D**

* * *

**Ron's POV:**

"RON! Wake up!"

I was being waked up by someone... maybe mum. Too tired to wake up, I fell asleep again.

Suddenly, I was pushed off my mattress. Looking up after my face-plant with the floor, I see Hermione smirking.

"What the hell Mione`! Who taught you the ways to piss me off," I said muttered irritably. "Was it George? Fred?"

"It was actually Ginny, Ron. Your mother told me to wake you up so that we can leave early. It's 10:15 o'clock."

I mumbled, "Fine..."

As she was leaving, I suddenly blurted out, "Hermione, what do you think about the exchange student lot?" **(A/N I'm not good at speaking Ron)**

After a second, she answered, "I don't really know Ron. It's a bit abnormal for exchange students to come with everything happening. You-Know-Who, Harry... Honestly, I don't really know what to expect."

I snorted from her reply, "Hermione-not knowing what's coming."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this and left. I just love the way she-WHAT THE FUCK, RON. SHUT UP. Why the hell am I saying these things...?

Confused, I got ready to devour my mum's delicious breakfast and pick up the students from America.

**Piper's POV:**

After laughing to a joke Frank made, I see a group of people walking with a sign that said, _'Jackson'._ Within the group, there were three people with flaming red hair, a couple and a tall boy, a skinny boy with messy, jet black hair, and a girl with bushy, brown hair **(A/N for some reason I'm describing the characters by their hair... Wow)**.

"Guys," I called out, "Those people with the sign, Jackson," I pointed at the group, "I'm pretty sure those are the ones who are picking us up."

Looking to where I was pointing, the others got up and began picking up our luggage. Leo, being the person to make everything funny, shouted, "How come they have your last name, Percy? Why not Valdez, bad boy supreme?" Leo made a pouty face. Everyone laughed.

"That's because Leo," I said in a sweet tone that dripped sarcasm, "they don't know who you are."

Having a mockingly shocked face, Leo announced, "Well, my friends. We must present the flawless Leo to these common folk. Off, we go!"

**MrsWeasley's POV:**

Peering through through the crowd, I suddenly see a group of kids coming towards us. In the lead was a skinny Latino boy marching with his finger pointing at the ceiling, as if he was leading a exploration.

Once the Latino boy got in front of me, he bowed and said in a grand voice **(A/N Sarcasm)**, "My lady-I am proudly to present you, Leo, Super McShizzle," he then pointed behind him at the rest of the group of kids, "and his fancy crew. To whom do I meet the pleasure?"

While everyone was laughing, I choked out in a shaky voice, "I'm MrsWeasley, dear. Are you the American exchange students we're here to pick up?"

With them nodding, I introduced the kids to my family **(A/N Including Harry and Hermione)**. They did the same with those in their group. I was surprised to how many there were, and that most of them were related.

After introducing one-another, MrWeasley said, "Now that we have became acquaintances, I must say that we start on our journey home."

Ushering all the children to the parking lot, we arrived at the cakr. The short fellow with black clothes-Nico, asked in a puzzled voice, "How are we going to fit?"

Once explained how the car was magic and that it can even fly, Nico, Percy, and Hazel went pale.

Stuttering, Hazel asked, "D-Do you mind if we can drive t-to your home?"

Replying, I told her that it would take too long if we were to drive.

Reluctantly, the three began to go in the car. They were the last to enter. After a moment of curiosity. I realized that I was dealing with demigods. Some of them were children of Poseidon and Hades; they couldn't go airborne without any disturbances. Hoping that nothing terrible happened, the car ascended.

**Wazz up! A made the chapter a teensy bit longer than usual. You're probably thinking, "You call that longer? You barely added any extra..." Yes, I know. I would be disappointing too, but I oh, well. I'm hear to remind you again that over the week, I won't be updating (maybe 1 update) due to tsting and school work. Sorry (D:) I hoped you had a extraordinary weekend.**

**For all eternity, KatCat116**

**P.S. Those little author notes... Yeah, they're a problem. I'm those people who just adds random details and stuff. Sorry! I'll try and not do that as often :3**

**P.S.S Sorry I couldn't put the dot in . MrsWeasley. For some reason, if I did, it would leave out her name.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg. Sorry guys! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. With all the testing and me doing a project EVEN THOUGH TESTING IS OVER... I'm very frustrated right now. I'll try to make the chapter longer. Again, I'm very sorry. I understand if you have gotten mad at me for not updating.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or story of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

"_Shit. _Fuck. Gods damn this **(A/N Sorry for the cussing) **flying contraption."

I was clenching at my seat belt and Annabeth's hand. It was like the plane event all over again; this time, Zeus wanted a bit of fun time. Fierce winds kept knocking the car, and heavy rain splattered on the windows-like beads falling on a table.

Nico and Hazel were the same state as I am, pale and shaking in fear, but everyone else was also shaken up. While Frank was murmuring calming words to Hazel, the Harry dude and his friends were gripping one another's shoulders. I noticed that the frizzy haired girl and the guy with tons of freckles were blushing a bit.

Suddenly, MrWeasley announced in a cheery voice, "We're here!" Everyone sighed in relief.

Descending, the storm slowly subsided. Everyone but us demigods and were confused to the sudden end of the whole fiasco, but whatever.

While Hazel, Nico, and I climbing out of the car, we all collapsed in a heap on the muddy ground, groaning.

Everything then became a blur. I heard talking and saw someone carrying-no, I was floating into the house along with Nico and Hazel. I was set down gently onto a couch with the other two on different sofas.

Exhausted, I fell asleep.

* * *

Everything was pitch black. Black as night. Black as shadow.

Suddenly, I felt intense agony go through me. The edges of my vision were tinged with red. I screamed until I was choking.

Then a spotlight came into view. There was Annabeth. My beautiful Annabeth-but, wait. She was stumbling around. Crying out something.

"Percy," she shrieked, "where are you?"

I hollered back in a hoarse voice, "Annabeth, I'm right here! I'm coming!"

She kept stumbling as of she didn't hear me. My dear Annabeth kept calling out my name, trying to find me.

Crawling over towards here, a arai apeared before me.

"Look here little hero... Look as you watch your love, _die."_

Looking towards Annabeth, tons of arai surrounded here. Licking their lips and flexing their taloned hands.

"Annabeth," I screamed, "Annabeth, look out!"

Tears stung my eyes as the arai pounced on her...

* * *

"Percy," I heard, "Percy, wake up."

Awakening to a familiar and sweet voice, I see a girl with honey blond hair and stormy, gray eyes full of concern. I cupped Annabeth's face with my hands, feeling the warmth of her cheeks-full of life.

Touching my hands tenderly, she said, "The place?"

"Yeah..."

Looking around, I saw tons of people looking at me with a look of horror or shock. I then realized that we weren't at camp.

"Um... Sup?"

The red haired guy that looked around sixteen answered, "What the _bloody _hell was that. You were screaming your head off and thrashing around like a wild animal."

"I had a... um, nightmare." I flinched to how childish that sounded. Annabeth squeezed by hand comfortably.

"It's none of your business ," Annabeth answered with a glare (which was really scary).

"S-Sorry." squeaked the boy.

I got up and propped myself by my arms.

"So what's for breakfast," I asked with my crooked smile.

As if I broke a spell or something, everyone came back to life. The golden trio began whispering to one another, my demigods were chatting, and MrsWeasley began preparing breakfast while MrWeasley started flipping through a pages of newspaper. Annabeth, however, rolled her eyes then kissed me.

"Seaweed brain, is all you think about is food?"

Laughing, I replied, "Yup. Especially blue pancakes..." I hugged her close to me and whispered to her ear, "But I think about you more."

Returning the hug, she kissed me once again and told me that she would polish her knife. I watched her go with adoring eyes.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Again, sorry for the EXTREAMLY long wait. I'll try to get a chapter in tomorrow. I didn't post two today cause I was reading... A LOT. Right now, I'm reading the Infernal Devices series by Cassandra Clare. Then, maybe some Charles Dickens. Well, see ya!**

**For all eternity, KatCat116**


	6. Chapter 6

**I deserve a riot in front of my house for abandoning you guys! I had to study and practice on my instrument, the oboe cause I have a solo and ensemble tomorrow. I had to watch tons of motivational to practice, cause compared to my friend who's doing the same solo, I sound TERRIBLE. I cried a bit today cause I didn't meet confident. (Sighs) Now, as I stop my little moment, enjoy!**

**P.S. I must warn you that I'll have periods of writer's block, or I'm in the mood to read other people's fanfic. **

**P.S.S. Please comment below if you want me to do a Infernal Devices fanfic in the future! (Plot will be the actors (the characters) having their little drama in the book based movie, Clockwork Angel. I might continue this fanfic if you would support me!)**

**Ron's POV:**

"What the bloody hell was that? I'm pretty sure that wasn't some normal nightmare."

It was after Percy's freak accident. He was having some seizure in his sleep, thrashing around and screaming in pain. If he wasn't scaring me, I would've been sorry cause I LOVE sleep.

With her thinking face, Hermoine said, "Usually, nightmares portray the dreamer's problems or fear. Percy is maybe mentally scarred or something to be acting like that in his sleep."

Chewing her nail nervously, I see the light reflected on Hermione's soft, cinnamon colored hair... If only I could touch it-

"RON!"

I jerk back in surprise. "What?" I said nervously. Was my hand actually moving towards Hermione's hair? Merlin's underpants, what if I did? NO! What am I going to do? AHAHAHAHH!

"RON! Quit daydreaming," said Harry in a frustrated tone. He was waving his pale hand across my face, trying to catch my attention.

"Sorry," I mumbled while blushing. "Um, just thinking about... The pudding Mum's going to make during dinner..."

Still on the couch, Percy's head pops up with a grin. "Pudding? Erm-mah-gods. Can't wait to see Leo!" He then laughs silently to himself.

Just when I was going to ask him why he wanted to see Leo during dinner, Mum came in the living room.

"Good morning dearies. We're going to leave to buy supplies soon. Harry, please tell the others to get ready. We're to leave in about 45 minutes."

Harry left to do what Mum said. I glanced at Hermione. She looked so effortlessly beautiful. I know I shouldn't be thinking like that, but I just can't. The way she smiles, the way she talk with her sweet but strong voice... I blushed.

Harry came in the room. I caught me staring at our best friend before I quickly looked away. He raised his eyebrows and smiled in a, _I caught you _way. I blushed again. Fudge, I probably look like a tomato now.

**Nico's POV:**

As I was waiting for everyone else to arrive to the gothic, gloomy living room (my kind of style) to leave, I fingered my new bracelet. It was coal black with a silver fastening. Everyone had a item like mine from Hecate to conceal our weapons. I had my bracelet, Hazel got a gold ring with a diamond in the middle, a bronze ring to conceal a bow for Frank, and Leo's tool belt was a little hammer charm that could be easily taken off his leather Camp Half Blood necklace. Piper got a leather bracelet with a orange and blue colored bead to hide her knife, Annabeth received a owl charm on her camp necklace, and Percy and Jason had their pen and coin. All of these items return to us like Percy's pen.

As I was thinking about the Giant War, how I suffered in the jar I was kept in, everyone came in the living room. We were all dressed for travel, except for the wizards. They wore different colored robes that glistened. I laughed to myself to how silly they looked, mostly to MrsWeasley cause of her pointy hat.

"Now, I want you all to get in a line to floo travel."

Confused to what floo travel was, I asked, "Excuse me miss, but what does it mean to floo travel?"

"There's this powder called floo powder," explained Hermione, "When you step into the fire and throw your floo powder into the flames, you are to say the name of your destination. Then, you will be transported to the destination you said. In this case, we're going to Diagon Ally-" I smirked. What's up with these weird names? "So you have to say in a clear voice, 'Diagon Ally.' Don't you use this in America?"

"Um..." I couldn't think of an answer. We use pegasus and I shadow travel, but it would be bizarre to the wizards.

Thankfully, Piper replied, "We usually use muggle transportation to be more like the non-magic folk. It's a good way to practice blending in and to treat them as "equals," cause some wizards are rude to them.

"That's a good method," said MrWeasley with admiration to our country. "Because some wizard families treat muggles with disrespect. And out of curiosity, how does a radio work?"

Rolling her eyes, MrsWeasley gently slapped her husband on the arm. "Arthur, must you please ask these kinds of questions? You already have done this many times with Harry!"

MrWeasley got a sheepish smile. He looked at our group. "Alright then, who would like to go first to Diagon Ally?"

With no volunteers, MrWeasley scanned his eyes over all of us. His dark brown eyes rested on me.

"What about MrAngelo here?"

I winced. I didn't want to go first.

Reluctantly, I walked forwards to the ruby flames in the fireplace. They flickered and danced.

Looking at Percy, he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled faintly.

Taking some of the green powder, I threw it into the fireplace. The rubies became emerald. I stepped forwards and said clearly, "Diagon Ally."

* * *

** Tada! Hope you enjoyed it. Please comment if you want me to write a new fanfic I mentioned at the top. **

**For all eternity, KatCat116**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for some grammar mistakes and all of that. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. I was just imagining how Gringotts would look. I forgot how it actually looked like. XD**

**ArandomFangirler: Thanks for the support! Yes, I have read all of the books from TIF and TMI. I read TMI first, then TIF. I got confused a bit at the end of Clockwork Princess cause Jem was cured, but then I remembered he was Zachariah from City of Heavenly Fire. It was kinda confusing, but thanks for that little tip. :D**

**littlebear62007: Hey! Yes, I got comments about that. I'm really sorry. I'm that very talkative person that gives a little extra info at the end at the very last second, making the conversation awkward. Thanks for reminding me!**

**Thaliatheawsome: I'm super sorry about that little mistake. I should be punished for my ignorance O-o**

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

"Gods almighty..."

What I saw immediately took my breath away. Towering buildings of stone and wood, bobbing heads with hats of different styles, a variety of birds flying overhead, and shops alined, showing their most gaudy wares up in display.

One by one, the Weasleys and half-bloods floo traveled to me. Leo bursted into flames from shock.

"Holy Hephaestus! This is SO cool!"

I nodded in agreement.

Unfazed by Diagon Alley's beauty, the wizards got in a circle with my friends. Mrs Weasley gave everyone, including me, a vanilla colored envelope.

"Inside are your supply list," Said Mrs Weasley. "When you're done, meet at Fred's and George's shop-"

"Excuse me Miss," I interrupted, "But we don't have money in your currency."

"Sorry deary, I forgot. Harry and his friends will take you to Gringotts to pick up your money."

Mrs Weasley gave me a huge, golden key. It had images that represented our godly parent. It was so fancy, I didn't want to hold it. If I broke it, I wouldn't forgive myself to destroy such a treasure.

"Come on you lot," Said Harry, walking with Ron and Hermione, "Gringotts is this way."

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

We all arrived at Gringotts, passing the door with the warning to not steal anything that didn't belong to you. I was still awed to how the wizarding bank's architecture, even though I'm not really interested in the subject. Tall, marble columns, magnificent paintings and gold designs on the wall, and a black marble floor with grey veins running through.

We all walked through the hall to the room where the goblins were at.

The exchange students had light in their eyes, seeing the architecture, but when they all saw the goblins, they tensed. "Have ever seen a goblin?" I thought, "Are they just that ugly? I'm going to have to stop this or a fight will come." Their tense bodies suggested it.

"Guys," I said with false cheer, "Why don't you give your key to the goblins so we can get your money? These goblins over here won't hurt you or anything." I forced a smile.

Their bodies relaxed a bit, and then they went to the nearest goblin, a fella with huge ears. I sighed in relief.

When the goblin received Nico's gaudy key, his eyes widened.

"Oh, my! This vault your entering haven't been visited in centuries," said the little goblin excitedly, "I've heard that it contain riches that outmatches all of the treasure in the bank!" The goblin quickly scurried out of his seat and hopped in place.

"Well? Come on you, lot," said the goblin, "We must see a legend!"

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

I wanted to puke. When that jumpy goblin escorted us to the cart to which we were going to travel in to our vault, I knew I would't like it one bit. Now, we were riding the cart, going at a VERY fast paced. I sensed miles of tunnel passing us every few seconds. Another reason why I didn't like the tunnel was that it reminded me of the underworld. When I died, I had to travel deep into the earth to get to the River Styx. My face flushed. I groaned

Beside me, Frank was holding my hand tightly, his face a bit green. He made a reassuring face at me. I smiled weakly to show that I appreciated him trying to help me. On the other side of the cart, Jason, Leo, and Percy were howling in mirth, waving their arms in the air like they were on a- what? Concertmaster? Roller cruiser? No, roller coaster! The guys were acting like they were on a roller coaster. I still couldn't believe the technology in this era.

After what seemed like hours of agony, we finally slowed down. Coming to a complete stop, I groaned in relief. I stumbled out of the cart and fell on the ground, Frank right behind me. After everyone got out of the cart, Nico and Frank helped me get up. They were so sweet.

Once I got up, I was startled to see a grand double door, about 30 meters tall, and 20 meters wide- 10 meters on each door. I was solid iron, with designs of gold, silver, and celestial bronze. There were fancy swirls, and images to represent our godly parent. There was a lightning bolt at the very top with a trident and a humongous ruby either side, and continuing down was a owl, 2 crossed spears, a lyre, a bow, Hermes's Caduceus staff, a bunch of grapes and wheat, a hammer, a dove in flight, and a pomegranate **(A/N A symbol of marriage)**.

The goblin inserted the golden key in a diamond shaped key hole, then did a series of motions.

Slowly, the grand doors opened, beckoning us to enter.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm. Extremely. Super. Sorry. I know I have always been saying this, but I was watching the anime, "Fairy Tail." IT'S AMAZING. Because of watching it, I neglected this. If one of you came over to my house and screamed at my face, I would understand. Thank you for waiting this long. I appreciate all the support.**

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

As the doors slowly opened, light gleamed through. Next to my was the goblin, jumping excitedly while everyone else held curious expressions. I sensed a _lot _of treasure.

The grand doors were finally agape. Inside was a broad hallway. The soft gray walls had gaudy, colorful paintings while the solid, white marble flooring had rugs with intricate designs of gold and silver thread. On the ceiling was a silver chandelier that had delicate swirls of metal, gleaming at the candlelight. In front of us were three doors. The tallest door was in the middle. While this door was dark gray with the symbol of lightning at the top, the doors next to it were dark teal and midnight black.

On the left and right of the hallway were 4 doors. Some doors were made out of metal, bronze, and polished wood of various colors. In total, there were 12 openings, representing the 12 Olympians. This whole thing screamed of luxury and finery.

While I was gawking at the sight, I caught my mouth hanging open. I quickly closed it. What if my mother saw me? She'd be ashamed because of my manners. I looked behind me at my friends to see their reactions. I giggled a bit at the sight.

Like me, everyone had eyes as wide as saucers with open mouths. Frank looked so adorable. I grinned. Looking back again, I noticed that _almost _everyone looked like toddlers staring at a dinosaur that towered over them. Annabeth however, was jumping up and down like the goblin. She had a face of complete joy, smiling that radiant smile of hers with sparkling, gray eyes. She must be absorbing all this in for future ideas on her architectural projects.

"The absolute, bloody Hell..." whispered Ron. Nico grinned a bit. "Harry! Their vault is even more loaded than Bellatrix's vault! It's even got separate rooms that are probably filled with fucking treasure!" While Ron was ranting off with hands on his head, we demigods were stifling our laughter at the scene.

Suddenly, Leo shot his hands in the air and shouted, "LEZZZ GOOOOOOO!" Like the Leo himself, he ran off with a face of glee. Not wanting to be missed out of the "fun," Percy ran after Leo, shouting, "Wait for meee!" Everyone, including the goblin, laughed our heads off.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Still recovering out of shock, I stepped into the hall. It was extravagant. Towering, Greek marbles supported the ceiling, and elegant paintings covered the walls. I was a bit confused about everything though. The goblin said that this vault hasn't been opened for centuries, but wouldn't it be opened at least once? I didn't know that the exchange students were all related, considering that they all share a vault together. It was even more confusing that they all knew which door to go to without hesitation.

I told my suspicions to the Hermione and Ron. They agreed that it was odd that the vault hasn't been opened, but the exchange students knew where to go.

Ron walked towards the a light gray door of polished wood with a owl at the top. He pushed it. Nothing happened. Ron pushed again harder this time so that he was sliding on the floor, but the door wouldn't budge. With puzzled expressions, me and Hermione came over to the wooden door.

We all examined the door, trying to figure out how it worked. Seeing nothing suspicious, we all gave up. All we knew that the door was opened just a crack because of Annabeth. She was the one who gained entry without any difficulty.

Being our nosy selfs, we took turns looking through the crack. When it was my turn, my emerald colored eyes widened. Inside was a dimly lit room with walls covered with maps and weapons. Weapons of every kind. Longbows, broadswords, swears, every kind of weapon. What most surprised me was Annabeth. She was with a dummy, twirling, jumping- doing all these different techniques to murder the dummy. In the corner was a large bowl of galleons and these weird golden coins that didn't look like the coins in our currency. I backed up, hoping she wouldn't see me for an excuse to murder my face like the dummy.

Since I was the last to peer into the room, we all ran away to the middle of the hall.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I was amazed to how the hall looked. Leo was already in the hall, running into the bronze door representing Hephaestus. The room that I was supposed to go was the dark teal one with the trident at the top. Going inside, I felt relaxed.

There was a small area to enter, and the rest is a large area of water. I figured that everything was underwater, so I cannonballed in. Opening my eyes, I saw exotic fish swimming around and tons of gold coins piled at the bottom. In front of me was a wall of stone, covered with different kinds of weapons. Next to the wall was a few dummies. Comfortable with Riptide, I quickly piled some drachmas and galleons in my leather bag MrsWeasley gave me, and took out my ballpoint pen. Uncapping it, a bronze sword formed in my hand. Thinking that I had some extra time, I shot towards the dummy.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

Where is Percy?

I shook my head. He's probably doing something stupid. Next thing we know, we have to fight some rouge spirit or whatever. Even _Leo _came to the hall before him. The wizards are all whispering to one another. They probably suspect something. I'll have to talk to the others about being more conspicuous later.

Next thing I know, Percy's walking out of the Poseidon chamber. Looking around, he notices that everyone was waiting for him, considering that _everyone _except him is in the hall.

"Hey... Um." He ran his hand through his hair, making the atmosphere awkward. The seaweed brain nervously came over to my side. I gave him a stern expression.

"Sorry Annabeth," Percy apologized, "I was practicing a bit." He whispered that bit at the end so that the wizards wouldn't overhear.

I rolled my eyes.

He gave me his annoying, yet adorable puppy eyes.

Chuckling, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked his lips.

Behind me, Leo screams in a mock voice, "Cover your eyes! The sight would scar your soul! Say "I" if they should get a room!" Everyone except me and Perce said "I."

Untangling my arms around Percy, I held his hand.

Our group left the hall. The last people to leave were Frank and a very hesitant Hazel.


	9. Update!

**Hey, People! I know it has been a LONG time since I updated, but I'm going to do so maybe tomorrow, June 17. It's a really extra long one, so just wait a bit longer! Luv you guys!**

**-For all eternity, KatCat116**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! This is a liar here, who's been telling you that I would update regularly when summer break comes. Instead, I had to go to my summer courses. Now, more tutoring sessions to prepare me for my next year in school. Just _great. _And all of my extra time, I spent it on watching, "Black Butler," and "Sword Art Online." Wonderful animes. But now I'm here! Extremely sorry for the constant wait. If you have any suggestions, like some events you want to include, go ahead and message me. I appreciate all the support you have given me.**

**P.S. I'll try to make this chapter extra longer ^-^**

**Disclaimer: To the wonderful Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling 3**

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

After guiding the nauseous Hazel out of Gringotts, I noticed that the Harry kid and his friends keep whispering to one another.

"Probably talking about some petty crush," I thought, smirking- but then I frowned. I bet 10 drachma that they're suspicious. Going to have to do some eavesdropping later...

"Listen up!" shouted Hermione, standing in front of the group. "Now that you have money from your … lovely vault... Sorry- We'll be going to Madam Malkin's Robes shop for your uniforms. Then, while we're waiting to pick them up, we'll visit Flourish and Blotts for your books, then head over to Ollivanders to buy wands. For those who want pets, we'll visit Eeylops Owl Emporium. Keep in mind that Hogwarts-" snickers from us demigods, "-allows only cats, toads, and owls, which mail your letters. Once we're done, all of us will pick up our uniforms. Any questions?"

Ron spoke up, "H-Hermione..." He blushed, "didn't my mum say to meet at Fred and George's shop?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot. We'll head over to Weaslys' Wizard Wheezes, a joke shop owned by Ron's twin brothers. Any other questions?"

"Yes, Hermione," replied Annabeth, "I forgot to ask you what kind of subjects we would take in our new school."

"In Hogwarts, mandatory classes are transfiguration, charms, potions, history of magic, defense against the dark arts, astronomy, and herbology. Since you all are in your 5th year, you must choose 2 additional classes from this list. Arithmancy, muggle studies, divination, care of magical creatures, and my favorite, study of ancient runes," explained Hermione, "If you don't mind answering, but don't you have the same classes as we do in America?"

"Um..." muttered Jason, "Ugh, we-"

"-The magic we are accustomed to are different," interrupted Piper. "Combat is tied into it. These subjects are quite different, so we're going to need a bit of assistance throughout the year."

"Combat, eh?" muttered Harry. "Hm..."

Yup, going to have to eavesdrop. They're definitely suspicious. I rolled my eyes and said, "We're wasting time now. Shouldn't we go to that robes shop?"

Harry, interrupted in his train of thought by me said, "Hm? Uh... yeah. Let's go, everyone!"

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

Oh. My. Gods. This place was even better than Gringotts! After giving Madam Malkin the measurements for our uniforms, we all proceeded to Flourish and Blotts. Shelves and shelves of books of all kinds took up almost the whole room. Books that were covered in silk; books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books that had nothing in them at all; books that were even flying! As a child of Athena, or just any mortal bookworm, I was amaze- no, in awe.

A book on display was titled, Death Omens – What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming. Curious, I picked it up. As I was about to open the book, a hand lunged to take it away from me. Reflexes kicking in, I seized it. Looking up to see the face to which the hand belonged to, I saw Harry Potter.

"Um," said Harry nervously, "Could you let go?"

"Oh, sorry," I said as I released him. "Why did you try to take the book from me?"

Harry replied while he ran his hand through his hair awkwardly, "Uh, that "Omen Death" book is no good. The first time I saw it, I got interested in it, but the manager of this bookstore told me not to. 'You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death,' is what he said."

"Well, I appreciate the warning," I told him while putting the book away. "Hey, do you mind helping me out by finding the books we need together? I'm going to have to know where they are to guide the others"

"Sure thing, Annabeth. Follow me."

Following Harry around, we got almost all of the books we needed.

"Now we need..." I checked the supply list, "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, and Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard. You go ahead and get the spells book. I'll find the magical theory one."

Walking around the shop, I found the "Defensive Against the Dark Arts" aisle. Going in, I accidentally bumped into a blond haired boy of my height **(A/N Annabeth is tall, I think)**. He fell.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, "let me help you up."

"Get away from me!" shouted the boy. "How _dare _you do that to a pure-blood like me!"

At that moment, Harry came up to me. "Hey Hermione, I heard shouting. Are you- _Malfoy."_

The Malfoy boy smirked. "Hello, _Potter_. Is this your new girlfriend? Moved on from Ginny?"

Blushing Harry stammered, "No! What do you mean m-move on from G-Ginny. We aren't even in a relationship! Besides, Annabeth here already has a boyfriend."

Just as Harry says that, Percy, being his overprotective self, comes up with a grim face. "What's going on? I only heard the words Annabeth and boyfriend in a sentence together."

Replying, I explained that this guy was messing with me and Harry, but it wasn't big of a deal. "He was just being a b*tch," is what I said.

Hearing this, Malfoy exploded. "I'm going to report this to my father! Your parents will be sent to Azkaban, and you'll become lowly orphans like Potter, here! Then, I'll take whatever little fortune you have; leaving you nothing!"

Percy and I weren't really affected by his insults, but until he involved Harry, we stared at him with our death glares. Seeing the fire in our eyes, the blond boy backed up, fear in his grey eyes. Those grey eyes didn't reflect intelligence like mine, but of pomposity and arrogance. Now, fear dominated.

"How _dare, you_ use a person's weakness against them," growled Percy. "You _don't _know how it was for that person- how they suffered when you didn't." Malfoy backed up even more, a hand grabbing for his wand.

Then, Percy stepped forward and stood in front of Malfoy, to intimidate him (because he's a lot more taller and muscular). "If I hear you do this kinda thing again... Oh, you better pray to the gods, because my friends and I, don't like bullies."

Hearing the end of his threats (which sounded hilarious, coming from him), I turned and waved goodbye. "Guys, we should hurry up and buy our books. I want to study as soon as I can."

As we left the aisle, leaving the blond boy speechless, I quickly swiped the books we needed and heard Harry mutter, "God, another Hermione... But what was that about?"

I already knew that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were suspicious. It was obvious. The other demigods probably noticed too. But since they haven't made a move yet, I'll ask Nico to spy on that group later.

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

"Wooo! Let's go get wands!"

I was jumping up and down like a little kid, acting childish, but I was _so _excited! Learning magic in a magic school; maybe using magic to prank people- I can finally get Percy back for pranking me last week!

During the war, we kinda got bored because nothing was happening lately. We only had about an hour of free time before the monsters come. Yeah, irresponsible of us cause we had to save the world and all that crap, but we were _really _bored. All this time, we were always busy. Used to swarms of baddies coming our way saying, "Die!"

The Argo II was sailing on the ocean, and there happened to be dolphins swimming nearby. With a grin on his face, water-boy next to me asked if I wanted to ride on a dolphin. I immediately answered yes because, who _wouldn't_? Using his Poseidon powers, Percy told them to come over to where we are. Obeying, they swam towards us. Then, Percy whispered to one of the dolphins. Grinning, he said that I can ride on the one he whispered to. I knew something was up, so I cautiously jumped over the railing, and swam to that dolphin. The dolphin didn't do anything. He or she was just swimming in place, waiting for me. As soon as I got closer, maybe 2 feet, that dolphin suddenly turned towards me, with mischief in his or her's eyes. Then, it swam closer towards me. I kinda got scared, so I tried swimming away. The dolphin, however, swam even faster. Then, it was chasing me around. Soon, the whole crew saw me being chased by a dolphin! They were all laughing their guts out, similar to how we were all laughing to the name, Moldy-Shorts- no, Voldemort! I silently laughed at this.

I can't wait for revenge!

After leaving the Flourish and Blotts, going down the street, and side stepping a witch like a pro, the group and I arrived at Ollivanders. It was a old-looking place, with a old-looking sign that said, "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C."

"Didn't know Hecate had descendants since so long ago..." muttered Frank. Shaking his head, he said, "Whatever, let's go in."

"You scared, Frank?" I said grinning. "Will some old lady beat the living day-lights out of you with her wand?"

"Shut up, Valdez."

Still grinning, I ran in, ahead of everyone.

While everyone was entering, I studied the wand shop. Tons of shelves with little boxes inside. Old-fashioned furniture. Tons of dust, tons of cobwebs, tons of old things, and a old looking dude. He was short, and had a mass of white, wild hair on his head.

"Hello," I said, bowing. "we are travelers from distant lands. May we please acquire and purchase your fine sticks- I mean, wands!"

The old mean chuckled. "Welcome, travelers, to my wands shop. I am Mr. Ollivander, the owner. We have a saying here. "The wand chooses the wizard", and will you be chosen by one of my wands?"

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

I am _so _excited! For some reason, I was the last to get my wand.

After telling Mr. Ollivander that we were exchange students, he got really excited. He whispered to us that he knew what we were. Jumping excitingly, the old man went to the back. Coming back with 8 different colored boxes- one for each of us- Mr. Ollivander said, "Because of Dumbledore, he has asked for custom wands based on your... backgrounds. I have chosen the finest materials! But don't worry about the price. Dumbledore already paid for them."

Setting the boxes of wands on the table, he called everyone one, by one. The last one was me.

* * *

_**Materials of the Wands:**_

**Percy: Orford Cedar, Heart String of a Sea Serpent, (1 ft, 8 ¾ in)**

**Annabeth: Red Alder, Feather of Athena's Sacred Owl, (1 ft, 4 ½ in)**

**Piper: Mahogany, Hair of a Veela, (8 in)**

**Jason: Maple, Feather of Zeus's Sacred Eagle, (7 ¾ in)**

**Frank: Birch, Hair of Mar's Sacred Wolf, (1ft, 10 ¼ in)**

**Hazel: Teak, Heart String of a Sacred, Underground Dragon, (1 ft, 2 in)**

**Nico: Ebony, Feather of a Black Phoenix, (10 ½ in)**

**Leo: ~**

* * *

"And now, Leo, is your wand..." Mr. Ollivander took out a thin, dark brown colored wand out of it's bronze colored box. Like all of the other custom designed wands, my wand had an engraving. The handle had an engraving of flames with little sparks. It's _amazing_! MUST. CONTAIN. URGE. TO SET EVERYTHING. ON FIRE.

"Hickory wood," announced Mr. Ollivander. "with the feather of the first phoenix as the core- tricky little bugger. The wand is 9 inches long. Bendy and springy, but unyielding to flames- I set a spell on it to be resistant to fire."

I stared at it in wonder. "Give it a wave," I heard. And I just did that.

Then, everything set fire...

Everybody who knew magic said a spell, and then water was ejected from there wands. When Percy tried it, a blast of water came out! I would've laughed, but I was kinda down. My over-powered excitement most likely did all this fire... No one got hurt, but I was still down cause someone could've.

"I'm such a mess..." I thought while looking at the ground.

* * *

**Annabeth POV:**

"Help!" I screamed while flailing my arms around. As soon as I entered owl emporium, a mass of flying objects swarmed towards to me. They were owls! They weren't scratching me or anything, just up in my face. I wasn't attacking because they may be the property of the store.

When things calmed down, I heard hysterical laughter behind me. Turning around, the whole group was roaring in hysterical laughter. Clutching one another for dear life, some even on the ground with tears of mirth in their eyes.

Infuriated, as fast as an arrow, I punched and slapped every guy, including the wizards (I couldn't do anything to the girls. Guys are just morons). Coming back to the entrance, next to Percy, I gave him one more slap at the back of his head. Giving everyone a glare, they immediately stood up and apologized.

Smirking, I turned and headed in. Without turning my head, I said in a irritated voice, "You better be sorry." **(A/N That SASS! XD)**

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

I expected this. There are some pros, but a lot of _big _cons, being a child of Hades or Pluto. One con is being shunned by humanity. Apparently, that includes animals.

Stepping into the emporium, I saw all the animals near me suddenly shrink back. One moment, they were chattering, chirping, making so much noise, the next moment, complete silence.

The owls however, were going completely nuts over Annabeth. Some were sitting on her shoulders and arms- one was on her head! Looking completely overwhelmed, Percy tried to shoo them away. Instead of flying somewhere else, the owls simply ignored the son of Poseidon.

Taking a step towards Annabeth, most of the owls turned my way. Another step, all of the owls charged towards me with open claws. Probably a threat to their "queen" is what they probably think.

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

After a commotion of owls scratching at my face, I just headed to the back of the room. Everything on this planet is rejecting me, even my friends! They don't show it, but I can tell.

Leaning against the wall, where there aren't as many pets, I see my friends laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Next to me, weirdly, is a black, fiery bird in a cage. It wasn't leaning away from me, like the other creatures in the emporium, but looking at me with curiosity and understanding in its eyes. Looking around, I saw these gerbils pushing one another to get to the corner, away from the bird. Their eyes were at it. The bird then looked at the gerbils, then back to me, nodding its head. Probably telling me that he/she understands loneliness too.

Smiling a bit, I took a step forward, cautious to what it might do. I didn't want another owl incident, even if it's in a cage. Getting closer, until I was right in front of it, I slowly stuck my hand in the cage-

"Stop!" shouted a person behind me.

Turning around, I see a person working here rushing to me.

"Stop, sir! That phoenix is bad news." She caught up with me. "It's a very hostile phoenix. It has already bitten 3 fingers off so far. I suggest you stay away from it."

A phoenix? Explains the fire a lot. But I'm feeling sassy so, I stuck my hand in the cage while staring at the worker mockingly.

Even if the black phoenix was hostile, I knew it wouldn't bite me because we understand each other. Unwanted, lonely creatures finally meet one another. But, say the bird didn't agree, I would think that it would've played along with me as well. Whatever it thought of, the phoenix nuzzled my hand, surprising the lady.

"I think I would like to purchase this bird," I announced to the worker. "What supplies do I also have to buy?"

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

I looked at my new pet which was perched on my shoulder. Ebony, is what I named my bird-friend. Apparently, he was brought to Eeylops Owl Emporium after getting one of his feathers plucked for a wand. And apparently, that wand was mine. Sensing his feather, he dug through my bad and found my wand, holding it in his beak.

"Hey!" I shouted sarcastically. Grabbing for my wand, Ebony dropped it in my bag on the last second, and gently bit my finger. "Ow, little devil bird," I laughed. It was great to finally have a companion that finally understands me.

Everyone else, except for Frank, sadly trudging behind us, got a pet. Unfortunately, Frank was allergic to cats and owls.

Annabeth, Jason, and Hazel got cats, while the rest got owls or phoenixes **(A/N except for Frank ;-;)**.

* * *

**Percy: Spectacled - OWL**

**Annabeth: Egyptian Mau - CAT (She didn't get a owl because she didn't want a pet to constantly fly to her face)**

**Piper: Saw-whet - OWL**

**Jason: Russian Blue - CAT**

**Frank: (Nothing ._.)**

**Hazel: Munchkin - CAT**

**Nico: Black Phoenix - Phoenix ;P**

**Leo: Phoenix - Phoenix**

* * *

**3 Person POV:**

The group left to the Burrow, all happy and full of laughter, but the wizards are as nosy as ever...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Suggestions and complaints are welcome! Please comment, favorite, and follow for more content.**

**-For all eternity, KatCat116**


End file.
